Family
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sepotong kisah dari sepasang Suami dan Istri yang belum lama ini menikah. Sebagaimana Sakura Namikaze menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya, dan Naruto Namikaze yang tengah berusaha untuk membahagiakan sang Istri. Terutama untuk calon Bayi mereka./"Shinachiku untuk Bayi laki-laki."/OOC/Typos/Family & Romance/Rated T/Main chara/NaruSaku & Shinachiku baby/Sequel from Only you Dear
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing NaruSaku always. Rated : T+. Genre : Family & Romance. Warning : OOC. Typos. Mainstream theme & boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Family**

 _ **Sequel from Only you Dear**_

* * *

Tak jauh dari pinggir jalan, terletak sebuah rumah sederhana yang di bangun menggunakan bahan-bahan kokoh. Atapnya bewarna biru muda, cat dindingnya putih polos, dan terasnya luas dengan adanya hiasan berbagai macam bunga. Rumah itu memang tidak memiliki dua lantai, tapi cukup luas dan mewah untuk orang yang menempatinya. Apalagi kalau cuma berdua.

Rumah sederhana itu milik keluarga kecil Namikaze yang baru beberapa bulan lalu di tempati. Naruto membelikannya untuk Sakura, dengan alasan ingin hidup bebas tanpa beban— membayar uang sewa apartement setiap bulan. Tentunya Sakura tak menolak, karena memang itu yang ia inginkan. Tinggal jauh dari lingkungan terbuka, dan cukup hanya memiliki beberapa tetangga disebelah rumah.

Naruto seorang Suami yang begitu perhatian dan pengertian, karena itu pula Sakura jadi semakin cinta dan tergila-gila padanya..

Pintu lemari pendingin itu nampak terbuka, dan sepasang kaki mungil terdapat dibaliknya. Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari balik sana. Suara seperti sedang memilih sesuatu, dan si pemilih tersebut sesekali berdecak ketika tak mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Sepertinya sudah habis di makan olehnya sendiri.

"Yahh! Sudah habis.." Wanita itu mendesah kecewa, lalu segera mengeluarkan tubuh errr... bulatnya dari balik pintu kulkas. Wajah tembem itu merengut, dan malah terlihat makin bulat. Setelah di lihat sampai ke bawah, perut wanita itu tampak buncit. Terlihat padat. Tentu saja padat, karena di dalamnya terisi janin yang sudah terbentuk sempurna. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melihatnya lahir.

Sakura menutup pintu kulkas dengan bibir mengerucut. Bagaimana tidak, persediaan _Cake Red Velvet_ kesukaannya sudah habis. Mana ia ingin makan _Cake_ itu sekarang lagi. Kasihan Bayinya yang ada di dalam perut. Dia pasti menginginkan _Cake Strawberry_ itu juga. Sama halnya dengan Sakura yang saat ini benar-benar ingin menyantapnya.

Wanita berbadan dua itu menyentuh perutnya yang membuncit lalu diusap dengan sentuhan lembut. "Sabar ya sayang, kita tunggu Papa pulang dulu.." Bibir mungilnya terangkat ke atas. "Biar Papa yang belikan." Lanjutnya kemudian, setelah itu duduk di depan meja makan.

"Aku pulang!"

Telinga Sakura langsung berdiri kala seruan yang amat familiar terdengar dari depan. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti Suami tercintanya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa Naruto pulang cepat? Ini masih jam tiga sore, biasanya Naruto pulang dari kantor setidak-tidaknya jam lima atau jam enam senja. Bahkan pernah juga lembur sampai jam tujuh hingga jam sepuluh malam. Tumben sekali hari ini dia pulang cepat.

Sakura berdiri dan bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Selamat datang, Anata." Ia menyahut di tengah membuka langkah, kemudian langsung memberi Naruto pelukan dan kecupan di bibir begitu ia tiba.

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura sambil memegang perut buncitnya. "Sayang, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Tatapannya beralih ke bawah. "Hadiah istimewa untuk kalian berdua." Telapak tangannya mengelus perut Sakura. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan hangat. Sakura kenyamanan merasakannya.

"Ohh.. jadi ini yang membuatmu pulang cepat." Calon Ayah muda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Hadiah istimewa apa itu, sayang?" Ia berjinjit, lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Wanita itu sudah tercandu berat dengan bibir Suaminya yang bagaikan _Narkotika._

"Ikut aku." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura, dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Gara-gara hal ini Sakura melupakan niat utamanya untuk sesaat. Begitu Naruto pulang ia ingin minta dibelikan _Cake Red Velvet_ , tapi malah lupa.

Sepasang Suami dan Istri tersebut telah berada di luar rumah. Tepatnya mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di taman..

"Ini dia. Semoga kau suka." Naruto mempersembahkan hadiahnya dengan bangga, yang membuat Sakura terdiam detik itu juga.

Wanita itu tertegun melihat sesuatu di depan matanya. Ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk mengeluarkannya barang sepatah kata pun. Bagaimana tidak. Sebuah mobil BMW (Toyota Agya TDR S), nampak terparkir rapi dipinggir jalan, tepat dilorong pintu masuk menuju taman. Kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi itu memiliki warna putih mengkilat, dan motif hitam pada bagian garis lampu depan.

Astaga! Mobil itu keren sekali dengan rancangan sempurna..

Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura. "Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" Ia mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu, lalu menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan apa yang dia dapati. Wajah cantik itu terlihat tidak bahagia, yang ada malah cemberut. Hey! Kenapa dengan Istrinya itu? "Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura memutar kepala. "Seharusnya jangan beli mobil, motor yang ada saja sudah cukup untuk kendaraan kita." Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. "Hahh! Kau ini sayang, membuang uang untuk hal yang tak terlalu penting." Sakura membalik badan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Padahal motor lama itu masih terlihat seperti baru."

Lelaki itu segera mengejar Sakura. "Sayang, apa kau marah padaku?" Ia menggapai tangan perempuan itu, dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa mobil itu di bayar cash?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menatap mata Naruto. Memang sih Naruto tidak salah, tapi yang membuatnya kesal kenapa pria itu tak bertanya dulu kepadanya. Langsung mengambil tindakan sendiri. Lagipula, tak jadi masalah bila mereka membeli mobil, mengingat uang gajih Naruto setiap bulannya yang terbilang besar karena bakatnya sebagai seorang Arsitek hebat. Perusahaan mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan kecerdasan Suaminya.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah canggung. "Aku bayar setengah.." Ucapnya lalu tertawa kaku. "Sisanya bayar cicil." Ia nyengir, dan sang Istri mendengus.

"Kau ini." Sakura bersedekap.

"Sakura, apa kau memang tidak suka dengan pemberianku?" Naruto mengikuti langkah perempuan itu dari sebelah. "Kalau memang kau tak suka, akan aku kembalikan dan ganti dengan yang lain. Yang sesuai dengan seleramu." Ia menahan lengan Sakura.

Perempuan itu berhenti kemudian menghadap ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya melunak. "Aku suka kok, cuma aku tak suka dengan caramu.." Ia mendekat, lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu. Aku ini 'kan Istrimu." Tanganya mengelus kulit halus tersebut.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kalau aku bilang itu sama saja dengan tak memberimu kejutan.." Sakura membalas genggaman darinya. "Niatku 'kan ingin memberimu kejutan, dan.. kejutan ini juga untuk Bayi kita." Ia mengelus perut sang Istri, menyalurkan kehangatan kasih sayang darinya untuk Bayi mereka.

Benar juga kata Naruto. Kalau bilang, maka itu sama saja dengan tak memberi Sakura kejutan. Tapi tetap saja Sakura kesal, namun bukan kesal gara-gara mobil. Dia kesal karena persediaan _Cake Red Velvet_ kesukaannya sudah habis, dan sekarang 'mereka' ingin makan bolu yang terbuat dari buah _Strawberry_ itu. Detik ini juga! Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang!

"Anata..." Naruto merespons panggilan Sakura dengan tatapan. Perempuan itu terlihat malu-malu, dan wajahnya memerah. "Kita ke toko kue sekarang, ya!?" Ia lekas memeluk lengan pria itu, la, dan tertawa pelan setelah itu. "Persediaan _Cake Red Velvet_ kami habis, dan kami ingin sekali menyantapnya sekarang."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa mungkin karena hal ini kau jadi agak marah tadi?" Sakura tersipu di tengah mengikuti langkah tuntunan dari Naruto. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menghampiri letak BMW yang baru beberapa jam tadi di beli. "Kita pakai mobil baru, ya?"

Sakura memegang perutnya. "Tak masalah. Kau belum ada mencobanya 'kan?" Dan Naruto menggelengkan kepala sebagai ganti jawaban darinya. "Mari kita coba bersama." Ujarnya girang, dan memeluk erat lengan Naruto. Calon Ibu muda itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tentunya bahagia. Memang wanita bodoh mana yang tidak bahagia bila memiliki Suami seperti Naruto. Tampan, manis, baik, perhatian, dan yang paling terpenting dalam hubungan rumah tangga.. Naruto seorang Suami dan calon Ayah yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Sakura sangat menyukai hal istimewa itu dari sosok Suaminya. Dia lelaki yang begitu 'unik'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau yang ini.." Sakura menunjuk sebuah _Cake_ berbentuk bulat yang dilapisi _Cream Vanila_ dan beberapa hiasan di atasnya. Perempuan itu menoleh ke samping, menengadah dan menatap sang Suami dengan mata berbinar. "Anata, beli dua, ya?" Tingkahnya membuat sang penjaga toko mengulum senyum. Mereka berdua terlihat manis.

Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar permintaan Sakura. Bagaimana tak terkejut, wanita itu minta dibelikan _Cake Red Velvet_ sebanyak dua bulatan utuh. Itu yang makan Sakura atau siapa? Bagaimana bisa minta sebanyak itu. Beli satu saja lebih dari satu minggu baru habis. Apalagi dua? Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu lagi sekarang, mengingat saat ini Sakura sedang mengandung dan kandungan itu mempengaruhi nafsu makannya.

Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Ambil seberapa banyak yang kau mau." Jawaban darinya sukses melonjakan Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, semua _Cake_ pasti habis disantap oleh kedua belahan jiwanya. Buktinya saja hari ini. Sakura mengadu kepadanya, mengatakan persediaan _Cake Red Velvet_ di dalam kulkas sudah habis. Padahal mereka baru membelinya beberapa hari yang tapi tak sampai satu minggu sebulatan kue bolu itu sudah habis. Sakura sendiri yang menyantapnya. Ohh! Tidak! Sakura bersama Bayinya yang menyantap.

Naruto percaya, Sakura mampu menghabiskan _Cake strawberry_ itu dalam waktu singkat. Semenjak Hamil, wanita itu memang terlihat banyak makan. Berat badannya bertambah, dan tubuhnya terlihat bulat dengan keadaan perut membuncit. Meski begitu, Naruto terap tak pernah bosan dengannya. Malah semakin cinta dan menginginkannya setiap malam. Percaya atau tidak, di mata Naruto keadaan Sakura yang sedang mengandung malah jadi terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Bibi, tolong bungkuskan dua ya."

"Baik Nyonya.."

Sakura kembali melihat ke arah Naruto sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Untuk persediaan kami." Ucapnya lalu mengusap perut, membuat Naruto tertawa karenanya. "Boleh 'kan, sayang?" Tanyanya memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tentu boleh, Istriku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terus mematut dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. Keadaan dirinya saat ini terlihat mengenaskan. Perut buncit karena kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki usia lebih dari tujuh bulan, dan garis _stretch mark_ tercipta pada bagian bawah perutnya. Untunglah tidak sampai ke paha. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Naruto akan merasa bosan padanya. Itu mengerikan.

"Ahh!" Sakura tersentak kala merasakan sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, dan telapaknya yang lebar itu langsung mengelus perutnya dari arah belakang. "Anata, kau mengejutkanku tahu." Gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut. Suaminya itu memang terkadang bisa berulah jahil. Seperti suka memeluknya dari belakang, tentunya hal itu membuatnya terkejut. Bahkan, Naruto juga tak segan _memperkosa_ nya. Tak peduli dia sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

Saat itu Naruto hanya berkata. _'Tenang saja sayang, Bayi kita ini anak yang kuat. Dia pasti mengerti dengan keinginan Papa nya. Dia 'kan sayang Papa.'_ Dan memangnya apa lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan, selain pasrah dan menyerahkan diri kepada Naruto.

Pria itu bisa lupa akan segalanya bila penyakit mesumnya kambuh. Walau begitu, dia tetap bisa memahami keadaan Sakura, dan rela bermain dengan cara lembut agar tak menganggu masa pertumbuhan Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura. Biarpun hal itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Naruto seorang lelaki yang pengertian, karena itu Sakura rela meninggalkan keluarga demi memilih Naruto. Wanita itu sangat mencintai Suami pirangnya, dan rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum ketika perutnya dapat merasakan betapa lembut dan nyamannya sentuhan dari tangan lebar Naruto. "Sakura, aku tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat anak kita lahir.." Perempuan itu tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Aku ingin melihat wajah polosnya, bibir mungilnya, mata bulat dan rambutnya." Naruto memutar badan Sakura untuk membawanya saling berhadapan.

"Tidak lama lagi.." Sakura menyentuh tengkuk Naruto. "Kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua." Lanjutnya setelah itu, tersenyum lalu mengecup ujung hidung Naruto. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cintanya kepada Naruto. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya hati yang bisa menjelaskannya, namun tak bisa dimengerti oleh orang lain selain diri sendiri dan orang yang dicintai.

"Sayang, anakku.." Naruto berjongkok di depan perut Sakura. "Jangan nakal-nakal di dalam sana ya, kasihan Mama." Selanjutnya ia mengecup perut buncit itu, kemudian meletakan telinganya di sana sambil mengusapnya untuk menghangatkan. Salah Sakura. Kenapa juga di malam yang dingin ini dia hanya mengenakan pyiama daster. Naruto yang melihat bajunya terbuka sampai menyeluruh segera mengancingnya. Pria itu tak rela bila dua belahan jiwanya terserang penyakit. Sekalipun hanya masuk angin biasa.

Bagi Naruto, Sakura dan Bayi itu adalah anugerah terindah yang _Kami-sama_ berikan kepadanya. Ia sangat berterimakasih, dan berjanji akan menjaga dua anurgah terindah tersebut segenap jiwa dan raga. Karena pada kenyataannya, cuma mereka berdua yang Naruto miliki. Dulu dia hidup sendiri tanpa siapa-siapa, tapi sekarang semua kesunyian itu telah tiada. Sakura ada bersamanya. Susah senang, sakit sehat, dan sedih maupun bahagia Sakura selalu ada bersamanya.

"Eehh!" Naruto merespons tendangan terhadap tangannya dengan terkejut. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Janin tak berdosa itu memberi reaksi terhadapnya. "Sakura, d-dia menendang tanganku lagi.." Pria itu berkata dengan girang, suaranya sampai terdengar bergetar. Saat ini jantungnya benar-benar mau meledak. Ia percaya, calon anaknya itu pasti akan mewarisi kecerdasan otaknya kelak.

Sakura tertawa geli disela mengelus surai blonde milik Naruto. "Kurasa dia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menghajarmu."

Naruto menatap perut Sakura dengan ekspresi bahagia. "Ahh! Begitu ya.. jadi kalian bekerja sama untuk menghajar Papa." Ia kembali melepaskan tawa kala respons yang serupa terjadi lagi. Bayi di dalam sana menendang tangannya. Itu pertanda baik, yang menandakan keadaannya baik-baik saja selama bersemayam di dalam rahim Sakura. Dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang kuat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari lentik itu bergerak dengan cekatan memasangkan dasi blaster di leher Naruto. Senyum manisnya menjadi sapaan _selamat pagi_ , membuat Naruto turut tersenyum. Cantik dan manis, itulah yang Naruto sukai dari fisik wanita pinkish itu.

"Terimakasih.." Sakura mendongak, dan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyum manis. "Telfon aku bila ada yang kalian butuhkan." Naruto mendaratkan telapak telabarnya di perut Sakura. "Dan kau sayang, jangan nakal di dalam sana." Suara tawa geli terdengar. Sakura yang tertawa.

"Dia cuma nakal saat minta sesuatu." Sakura memegang punggung tangan Naruto, lalu mengusap perutnya bersamaan. "Bayi kita sangat aktif, kuat dan juga sehat." Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangkat kepala setelah tadi sempat menunduk karena menatap perutnya. "Semua ini berkat dirimu, sayang."

Naruto memegang kedua pinggang Sakura, lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka semampunya. Kandungan wanita itu menjadikan celah jarang diantara keduanya. "Terimakasih juga karena telah mengisi hidupku." Mereka menyatukan kening. "Aku mencintaimu, dan Bayi kita. Aku sayang kalian berdua." Selanjutnya Naruto mendekati bibir mungil Sakura, kemudian mendaratkan lumatan singkat terhadap daging kenyal tersebut.

Sakura menyentuh tengkuk Naruto sambil terpejam. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu dan, Bayi kita." Kelopak lentiknya terbuka. "Selamanya akan tetap cinta." Lanjutnya disela mengecup sudut bibir Naruto. Saat ini pria itu sedang menunduk, jadi mudah untuknya dapat mencium bibir eksotis sang Suami.

Naruto memisahkan diri mereka. "Sudah jam delapan, waktunya aku berangkat ke kantor." Sakura mengambilkan tas laptop miliknya. "Hari ini ada rapat, mungkin aku lembur. Tapi tak sampai larut." Ia menerima tas yang Sakura sodorkan padanya, setelah itu mengecup dahi lebar perempuan itu. "Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Sakura mengantar Naruto keluar rumah sambil memeluk lengannya. "Hati-hati. Ingat kami berdua dulu kalau mau ngebut.." Naruto sontak tertawa kala mendapat peringatan darinya. Konyol sekali.

"Baiklah sayang.." Naruto menghampiri mobil BMW miliknya yang kini terparkir di garasi, dan masuk begitu tiba. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Selanjutnya kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi itu melejit setelah keluar dari halaman, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah melambaikan tangan sembari masih tersenyum.

Begitu tak mendapati mobil sang Suami, perempuan itu membalik badan lalu berjalan masuk sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa minggu kemudian...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto merasakan kebas kembali menyerang lengannya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, dikarenakan Sakura tidur tak menggunakan bantal namun malah menggunakan lengannya. Selama beberapa bulan ini. Tepatnya saat usia kandungan Sakura memasuki usia tiga bulan. Pada saat itu dia mulai menunjukan sikapnya yang berbeda. Manja, centil, perajukan dan agresif. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak seperti itu lagi. Kehamilan Sakura sudah tua, dan sikap sesungguhnya mulai kembali selama berjalannya waktu.

Menurut Naruto sih tidak begitu. Sakura tak pernah berubah meski pun sedang Hamil. Wanita itu memiliki sikap aneh yang terkadang bisa membuatnya repot. Seperti tingkahnya yang kekanakan. Manja, perajukan dan terkadang bisa ngomel-ngomel. Begitulah sosok Sakura Namikaze yang sesungguhnya. Dia memiliki beragam sifat tersendiri.

"Anata, kenapa belum tidur?"

Naruto melirik ke bawah dagunya, dan mendapati Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Sepertinya dia masih ngantuk, tapi kenapa ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu? Terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "Kenapa bangun? Ini 'kan masih jam sebelas malam." Dahinya berkerut. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Sakura bangun dari rebahnya sambil berdesis pelan. "P-perutku agak sakit.." Ia memegang perutnya yang terlihat lebih buncit dari beberapa minggu lalu. "Sshh! Akhh—" Ia memekik kesakitan. Buku jemarinya memutih karena sangking eratnya mencengkram selimut.

"Sakura!" Kasur yang menjadi tempat mereka tidur terlihat basah. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti air ketuban. "Ketubannya!" Naruto panik namun kemudian segera beranjak turun. "Sudah waktunya!" Ia menggendong Sakura, dan bergegas membawanya keluar dengan langkah tergesa.

"Akhh— Narutohh.. s-sakit!" Kali ini Sakura mencengkram pundak Naruto. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya di sana. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdesis, bahkan sampai memekik karena tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sangat terhadap perutnya.

"Bertahanlah Sakura.." Naruto berusaha menenangkan. Bersusah payah membuka pintu, sampai kemudian berhasil. Untunglah letak garasi tak terlalu jauh, jadi tak banyak memakan waktu untuk bisa lekas tiba di sana. Dan juga, Naruto tidak bodoh untuk mengatasi keadaan darurat ini. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan semuanya di dalam mobil, dokter yang menyarankan ketika mereka sedang memeriksa kandungan tiga minggu yang lalu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, hingga kemudian sebuah mobil BMW keluar dari garasi lalu melejit dengan kecepatan sedang. Tentunya karena Naruto tak ingin bertindak gegabah agar tidak mencelakakan mereka. Terutama Sakura dan calon anaknya yang akan segera lahir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria muda itu berjalan ke sana kemari dengan perasaan gelisah. Sesekali duduk sambil mengusap wajah, lalu mengacak rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Terkadang dia menggigit jari tangannya sampai berbekas, dan kembali berdiri setelah itu. Ini benar-benar membuatnya kalang kabut. Ia cemas setengah mati mengenai keadaan Sakura di dalam Ruang Persalinan.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Jantungnya serasa mau meledak, dan ia kesulitan menghirup udara alam. Ini adalah kali pertamanya pria itu merasa secemas ini. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Sakura dan Bayinya. Selain menunggu sampai selesai, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Dia cemas dan terus berdo'a agar Sakura dilancarkan melalui tahap persalinan.

Percaya atau tidak. Sudah lebih dari dua jam berlalu, tetapi pintu Ruang Persalinan itu tak kunjung terbuka. Hal itu kian mencemaskan perasaan Naruto.

 **CKLEKK!**

Menyadari pintu yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak dua jam lalu terbuka, Naruto langsung melangkah cepat mendatangi seorang dokter wanita yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sana. "Bagaimana!?" Ia menuding sang dokter dengan wajah terlihat pucat. Keringatnya terus menetes, sebagian melelehi pelipis dan pipi berkumisnya.

"Selamat Tuan.." Naruto menerima jabatan tangan dari dokter setengah baya itu. "Bayi Anda sehat dan kuat. Mereka berdua sangat tangguh saat menghadapi masa sulit, dan sekarang mereka mampu menyelesaikannya bersama." Ayah muda itu membuang nafas lega dengan mata terpejam selama sesaat. "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat untuk Anda." Keduanya melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Sekarang Anda sudah boleh masuk."

"Terimakasih dokter." Naruto langsung berlari masuk begitu mendapat anggukan beserta senyum, dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang yang menjadi tempat Sakura bersalin begitu ia telah masuk. "Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja!" Ia meraih tangan lemah sang Istri, dan menggenggamnya setelah itu. Mengecup kening Sakura lalu mengusap lelehan keringat yang membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Semuanya baik-baik saja..." Ia berbicara dengan nafas sedikit terputus. Tentu nafasnya terputus-putus, mengingat tadi seberapa keras dia berjuang mati-matian saat melahirkan anak pertamanya. Itu sangat menyiksa. Nyawanya benar-benar ada diujung tanduk. Tapi berkat kekuatan Bayi-nya, ia jadi mendapat kekuatan ganda untuk melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Keberhasilannya juga dikarenakan ada Mebuki yang dengan setia menyemangati serta memperjuangan mereka berdua.

Naruto mengecup kening Sakura yang masih agak basah, setelah itu menautkan kening mereka. "Bayi kita.." Ia mengusap pipi Sakura, dan mengecupnya sekilas lalu kembali menegakan badan tingginya.

"Bayi kita sedang dibersihkan. Ibu yang mengurusnya." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Kita sudah menjadi orang tua, Naruto." Pria itu mengangguk dengan mata merah. Dia terharu. Setelah dulu bahagia mendapat kabar tentang kehamilan Sakura, sekarang ia merasa jauh lebih bahagia lagi saat anak pertama mereka telah lahir dan melihat dunia ini. Rasa bahagianya tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata. Ini terlalu bahagia untuk dijelaskan.

"Ahh! Cucu pertamaku laki-laki.." Sontak, Naruto dan Sakura segera melihat ke asal suara yang terdengar bahagia itu. Setelah di lihat, ternyata ada Mebuki di sana yang sedang menggendong anak pertama mereka dalam bedongan. Wajah menua wanita itu terlihat cerah dan berseri.

Naruto menyusul Mebuki, dan tertawa pelan ketika atensinya mendapati Balita mungil yang ada dalam gendongan sang Nenek. Malaikat suci tersebut nampak begitu tampan dan menggemaskan dengan surai pirang seperti milik sang Ayah. Hanya kumis yang menjadi perbedaan antara mereka. Balita tersebut tak memiliki garis berupa kumis Rubah dimasing-masing pipi tembemnya, lain halnya dengan Naruto yang memiliki tanda lahir 'unik' tersebut.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Mebuki mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Naruto. "Tentu. Dia ini 'kan putramu.." Kemudian ia menyerahkan Bayi mungil dalam gendongannya kepada Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan begitu lembut, setelah itu Mebuki menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di dekat ranjang putrinya.

Pria yang baru menjadi seorang Ayah itu tersenyum haru. "Putraku sayang." Ia merunduk untuk mengecup kening sang putra. "Aahh! Dia membuka mata!" Seketika ia berseru kala sepasang mata sipit sang Bayi terbuka. Irisnya bewarna hijau emerald seperti milik Sakura, namun yang ini terlihat lebih tajam.

Sakura duduk dengan keadaan punggung bersandar. "Anata, aku juga ingin melihat putraku!" Pria itu langsung datang padanya tanpa berkata apapun, selain melontarkan gumaman kagum kepada putranya.

"Sayang, kau tampan sekali.." Naruto duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura sambil bergurau ria dengan Bayi-nya. Ia jadi merasa gemas melihatnya. Sakura tertawa pelan, lalu menyentuh pipi tembem Bayi-nya menggunakan punggung telunjuk. Hanya melihat wajah polos malaikat cilik tersebut mampu menghilangkan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya. Sekarang perempuan itu merasa jauh lebih baik setelah melihat wajah tampan putra kecilnya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Anata.." Mebuki tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya. "Rambut kalian sama-sama pirang, hanya mata yang menjadi perbedaan." Sakura kembali berkata, kemudian mengambil Bayi mungilnya dari Naruto untuk digendong. Ia juga mau menggendong putra pertamanya. "Aahh! Tampannya putraku." Sakura bergerak untuk mencium pipi lembut Bayi tersebut. Menggemaskan sekali.

Naruto memeluk punggung Sakura, lalu membelai pipi tembem Bayi mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sesuai janji.." Sakura menoleh padanya. "Shinachiku untuk Bayi laki-laki." Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Shinachiku Namikaze. Kau setuju, Sakura?" Naruto menengadah dan menatap Mebuki yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Ibu?"

Mebuki tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus untuk Bayi dari seorang Ayah yang mencintai Ramen.." Selanjutnya ia tertawa geli, membuat Sakura turut tertawa bersamanya.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap wajah polos Bayi dalam gendongan Sakura dengan sorot lembut. "Shinachiku Namikaze, nama putra pertamaku."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Dua bulan kemudian...**_

Lelaki muda itu terbangun ketika suara tangis Bayi terdengar di dekat letak ranjangnya. Ia lekas duduk, dan segera beranjak berdiri untuk melihat keadaan putra kecilnya. Sepertinya Bayi itu terbangun karena lapar. Atensi Naruto tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi. Masih tertutup rapat, menandakan Sakura belum selesai mandi.

Naruto keluar meninggalkan kamar. Niatnya ingin membuatkan susu untuk putranya..

Setelah beberapa menit kamar itu kosong dan hanya dihuni oleh Bayi yang sedang menangis, sosok Naruto telah kembali dari dapur, dan sebotol kecil susu terlihat dalam genggaman tangannya. Dia sudah selesai membuatkan makan untuk putra pirangnya.

"Cupp.. cupp... sayang.." Naruto mengeluarkan Shinachiku dari ranjang Bayi dengan cara menggendongnya, setelah itu ia duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian menyusui Shina dengan susu botol. Bisa-bisa balita mungil itu mati tegang karena terlalu lama menunggu Sakura selesai mandi. Dia terus menangis minta makan, dan baru berhenti menangis setelah Naruto memberiya susu.

Luhatlag, Bayi itu langsung diam seketika..

 **CKLEKK!**

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura langsung dikejutkan dengan sajian di depan matanya. "Anata...!" Berseru lalu bergegas menghampiri ranjang yang kini menjadi tempat Naruto menyusui Shinachiku. "Oohh... putraku. Maafkan mama sayang." Ucapnya dengan raut sedih, dan meminta Naruto untuk menyerahkan Shinachiku kepadanya. Sebelum itu, sang Suami mengecup kening Bayi mereka lebih dulu baru setelah itu diserahkan.

"Emhh! Shina butuh air susuku.." Sakura melepaskan dot botol susu dari mulut mungil Shinachiku, dan menggantikannya dengan puting dada sebelum Bayi-nya sempat mengoek. Mulut mungil balita mungil tersebut kembali tersumpal, namun kali ini bukan dot botol susu melainkan puting dada sang Ibu.

Ketika hendak melihat Naruto, detik itu juga Sakura terkikik geli saat mendapati wajah tampan Suami pirangnya terlihat merah samar. Memang selalu seperti itu, bila Sakura menyusui Shinachiku di depan Naruto secara langsung, Ayah muda itu akan merona. Dia jadi salah tingkah dan gelagapan. Manis sekali.

"Sayang, kau mau juga?" Naruto makin gelagapan. "Kalau mau nanti saja. Gantian dengan Shina.." Sakura tersenyum genit. Ahh! Menyenangkan sekali menggoda Suami tampannya itu. Menggemaskan.

Pria itu memasang wajah datar. "Tidak mau!" Setelah itu ia naik ke tengah kasur dan segera membaringkan tubuh sambil membelakangi Sakura. Dia menarik selimut, membungkus tubuh atletis-nya lalu memejamkan mata sambil mengulum senyum kecil. Pria itu malu bila melihat sang Istri menyusui buah hati mereka di depan matanya secara langsung. Hal itu kerap sekali membuatnya mengambek.

Sakura tahu betul, bila malu Naruto akan mengambek. Seperti anak kecil saja..

Ibu muda itu menaikan kedua kakinya. "Masih tsundere." Ia tertawa, kemudian mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto dan bergantian mengecup kening Shina. Bayi tersebut nampak begitu menikmati makanannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Anata.." Bisiknya pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Naruto. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum lebar, namun dengan mata terkatup. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tsuma.." Ia menyahut, alhasil Sakura tersenyum cerah begitu mendengarnya. "Aku minta jatahku malam ini." Katanya tanpa berbalik. Masih setia memunggungi Sakura. "Sampai tiga ronde." Ia menyeringai mesum dibalik sana.

Kini giliran Sakura yang merona. Begitu pekat. "Huh! Dasar!" Ia mendengus geli, dan kembali berkutat dengan putra kecilnya. "Papamu mesum, sayang." Bibir merah Naruto mengerucut begitu mendengar cibirannya terhadap putra pirang mereka. "..dan tsundere." Imbuhnya lagi, kemudian tertawa geli ketika suara dengusan menyanyi dalam pendengarannya.

 _'Aku mencintai kalian berdua.. sangat mencintai kalian.'_ Sakura tersenyum bahagia. _'Terimakasih untuk cinta dan kasih sayangmu, Naruto ku sayang..'_

* * *

 _ **^^OWARI^^**_


End file.
